1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spectacles commonly known as eyeglasses. More particularly, the invention relates to spectacles which are provided with two spaced-apart positioning portions located on the end pieces so as to securely attach matching clip-on lenses to the spectacles by means of the positioning portions.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the conventional sunglasses or spectacles, it is common to use permanent magnets or spring-loaded clips (not shown) as connectors for securely attaching a pair of clip-on sunglass lenses to the frame of the spectacles.
However, owing to the limited adhesive force typically found in the permanent magnets as well as in the spring-loaded clips, it is easy for the clip-on lenses to slip off the frame of the spectacles whenever the user is engaged in violent motions.